


New Years Eve

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, M/M, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to spend New Years Eve alone, but that won’t happen as Balthazar decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

It was New Years Eve and Castiel was slowly walking among the piles of cars at Singer's Auto Salvage finding peace in the cold winter silence. He found serenity in walking alone, especially during holidays when the rest of the world seemed so far away.

Celebrating holidays, much less New Years, with someone was not of importance to Castiel and he was therefore aimlessly walking around on Bobby's yard.

After walking around the big scarp yard for over half an hour, Castiel turned a corner behind a car and saw, much to his surprise, Balthazar.

"Balthazar?" Castiel said surprised, his brother standing only a few feet from him.

"Castiel," Balthazar said in his smooth British accent as he turned around, facing his brother. "Long time no see, old friend."

"What are you doing here?"

Balthazar walked up to Castiel and smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought that since I was all alone for once, sadly... I might actually go through the effort of spending New Years Eve with one of my best friends," he said. "Or don't you want to?"

"That's a very kind offer, but---"

"Oh, come on, lighten up, Cas. I've got a surprise for you."

Without forewarning Balthazar took Castiel's hand and pulled him up on top of a pile of cars, settling down on the cold, ripped leather seats of a rusty old cabriolet. "Sit down, sit down. Just relax and watch."

Balthazar pointed towards the entrance of Bobby's big scrap yard.

Suddenly a small orb of light lit up the sky in a warm pink radiance that exploded into several smaller radiating sparks, followed by a loud bang.

“Fireworks?” Castiel said glancing at Balthazar who was sitting close to him.

Balthazar just gave him a quiet, gentle smile as an answer and kept his eyes at the point where the entrance would be. More fireworks were lit up and started firing off into the night sky. A beautiful mash of colors blending – red, green, blue, yellow – you name it.

“It is quite astonishing what the humans can create,” Castiel said, his deep blue eyes glued to the sky that filled with more fireworks as soon as the others had faded.

“Yes, I guess they actually did something right inventing those,” Balthazar agreed, nonchalantly wrapping an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

After a moment of silence, just watching the beautiful lights flicker, Castiel took a deep breath,

“Thank you,” he said in a low murmur that could barely be heard over the loud explosions.

But Balthazar heard him and smiled. He suddenly leaned towards Castiel, pushing him back against the creaking car door.

Slowly Balthazar let his one hand slide over Castiel’s belt and unzipped his pants, smoothly taking it off as Castiel watched him, asking “what are you doing?” and feeling absolutely baffled over the sudden turn of events.

“You are so adorable,” Balthazar whispered into Castiel’s ear, letting his scruffy chin rub against his cheek.

Castiel kept his blue eyes on his brother. Unable to resist the soft touch of Balthazar’s other hand against the bare skin of his neck, Castiel leaned his head back.

“Balthazar,” he breathed as Balthazar let his hand slide down his chest, his thighs and in between his legs, rubbing it against Castiel’s hardening dick. “Balthazar, please---”

For Balthazar it sounded like a plea to stop, but he wouldn’t quit, not now when he finally had his adorable little brother surrendering to his every touch.

“Oh, please,” he said looking at Castiel. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it.”

Castiel closed his eyes as Balthazar leaned down over him slowly letting his lips wrap around Castiel’s exposed dick.

“Balthazar,” Castiel repeated, digging his fingers into Balthazar’s dirty blonde hair.

“Yes, Castiel, beg for more.”

It was unusual for Balthazar to use Castiel’s whole name, but doing so Castiel knew he was being serious.

Balthazar kept sucking Castiel’s hard length, taking it all in, his hands on Castiel’s waist, pinning him down on the ripped leather seat. Castiel started panting. IT was already becoming too much for him to handle.

“Wait,” Castiel said s he lifted up Balthazar’s head by the chin to look at him properly. And Balthazar saw his red cheeks and his slightly parted lips that trembled.

“Yes, Cas?” he said straightening himself between Castiel’s legs.

Much to his surprise Castiel lifted his ass off the seat and pulled off his pants, revealing everything all that before had been hidden from Balthazar’s eyes.

“Holy---,” was all Balthazar managed to whisper, feeling his erection painfully press against his tight jeans. “My God, Cas.”

If it was possible, Castiel’s face turned even redder than before. He bit the back of his hand as Balthazar started undoing his own pants, letting his hard dick hang out, showing Castiel something he had never thought he would see before.

“Are you sure?” Balthazar asked Castiel, leaning one hand against the car door that Castiel also was leaning against. “I would’ve settled for a blowjob.”

“Yes,” Castiel said locking his eyes with his brother’s.

But Balthazar still hesitated. He knew Dean would come after him if he hurt Castiel.

After a slight moment of silence and reconsideration on Balthazar’s side, Castiel leaned forward and kissed his brother, pushing him down and straddling his hips.

“I said it was fine,” he breathed, leaning back from the kiss, feeling Balthazar’s hard dick against his bare ass.

Balthazar moaned, feeling Castiel’s soft skin against his own.

“Cas,” he whispered as Castiel started fingering himself, while resting his other hand against Balthazar’s chest. “Let me do that.”

Balthazar let his hand drop along Castiel’s back down to his ass, slowly taking over as Castiel leaned forward and lay down on top of him.

“Balthazar,” Castiel moaned into his ear as he let one finger slide inside Castiel.

After gently playing with his hole for a while, Balthazar let another finger slide in, and Castiel moaned loudly, his deep voice echoing in the silent scrap yard.

“Cas, dear, someone might hear us if you won’t control yourself,” Balthazar said, planting a kiss in the hollow of Castiel’s neck.

As Balthazar felt Castiel was ready for him he let his fingers slip out, and instead pushed his dick against Castiel’s hole. Balthazar started thrusting himself inside Castiel, who’d grabbed his shoulders to hold on for his life. Letting out another low moan Castiel relaxed for a split second and Balthazar quickly slid deeper inside him.

“Shit,” he said closing his eyes, digging his hands into Castiel’s hips. “Don’t do that or I won’t be able to hold on long enough for there to be any action.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel breathed as he straightened himself, sitting up.

Balthazar’s dick dug its way as deep as it could. Castiel stopped for a moment. Placing his hands back onto his brother’s chest he closed his eyes to take a moment to relax and adjust to the size of the erection deep inside him.

“Cas,” Balthazar said while looking at Castiel’s hard dick, already dripping from too much excitement. Balthazar’s couldn’t help himself and grabbed that begging dick, jerking it slowly.

Castiel’s dick twitched as he was trying to hold himself from having an orgasm. He started gyrate his hips, giving Balthazar’s dick the same feeling he was having. And as Castiel started moving faster Balthazar let his hand move in the same rhythm.

It didn’t take long for Castiel or Balthazar until they were both on the verge of orgasm. Balthazar was out first, releasing his load into Castiel’s ass, clamping his hands on both butt cheeks. Feeling Balthazar’s hot sperm inside him, Castiel felt he was done for. And without warning, he let his come shoot out over Balthazar’s grey shirt, digging his fingers into his sides while moaning.

“My God, Cas,” Balthazar said closing his eyes again, his dick still inside Castiel.

As Balthazar slowly pulled out of him, Castiel suddenly froze. His eyes were pointed down non to ground beneath the pile of cars they were on top of. Balthazar noticed his sudden reaction and quickly sat up. Below them, Dean was walking around with a flashlight in his hands and a gun in the other. The Winchesters had probably heard the fireworks and the angels’ moans and were now investigating the source of it all.

Dean turned his light over the cars below them, making his way higher up, finally hitting the angels right in their faces with the suddenly blinding light.

“Cas?” Dean said looking up at Castiel’s red face.

Castiel could see Dean’s face go through several emotions – surprise, confusion, and then finally, rage mixed with a hint of jealousy.

“Dean,” Castiel said, trying to come up with a suitable explanation. But it didn’t matter to Dean; he was already aiming his loaded gun at Balthazar. “Dean, don’t---”

“Take it easy, Cassie,” Balthazar said with a smile and patted Castiel on the back and then vanished into thin air just as Dean fired.

“Dammit!” Dean shouted, looking at the empty spot next to Castiel. He focused his eyes at the shocked angel still sitting on the car bench. “What the hell, Cas?”

Castiel looked away from Dean, embarrassed, and slowly pulled on his pants. There was just no way Dean would listen to him – not for a while – so Castiel took his time. He sat there in the old car listening as Dean shot at the car below him, releasing his sudden anger. Castiel knew he’d made a mistake letting Balthazar have his way and knew that Dean would not forgive him easily. But Castiel also knew that trying to redeem himself to Dean would be a whole lot more exciting than this night could have ever been, so he was as calm as ever as he closed his eyes and waited for Dean to run out of bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
